


The Camera Eye: Fated

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [78]
Category: Fest Vainqueur
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: Hiro is finally getting to write the screenplay he’s wanted to do for years, and he has people in mind for every role but one. Someone he knows well really wants that role, and is ready to convince him that he’s worthy of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Fest Vainqueur belongs to PLUG RECORDS west, I own the story only. Closely related to the last Camera Eye story, Our Kind of Party. And, yes, there is such a thing as a Waters of Love Shower – it’s at the El Dorado Casitas Royale resort in Mexico’s Riviera Maya (they call it Aguas de Amor).

Hiro sat in front of the living room table, on the floor, laptop perched in front of him. It was his favorite position for writing, relaxed and comfortable and casual.

Right now, he was going back and forth between writing and researching, flipping back and forth between his browser and his word processor. Of course, right now the “research” part – looking at pictures of possible settings – was getting the lion’s share of his attention. He was so caught up in the images in front of him that he almost forgot about his characters.

But he couldn’t let himself get distracted for too long. This screenplay meant too much to him. He’d wanted to do this story for a long time.

The door opened, and his roommate came in. “Hey!” Kazi said, holding up a garment bag. “I finally found my outfit! It’s got personality! I think I’m going to spike my hair that night. We gotta go big, right? This is the biggest JAVAs of our life! Okay, we’re not nominated ourselves, but at least our company is!”

“Let me see,” Hiro said. He would rather go back to his screenplay, quite frankly. The JAVAs were cool, but he was more looking forward to the making of this video.

“Okay!” Kazi removed the garment bag. “It’s kind of a traditional outfit, and . . .” He saw what was on his best friend’s screen. “Whoa!” he said. “What is that?”

“You like that?” Hiro said. “It’s called a Waters of Love Shower.”

“A WHAT? Sounds like a kink.”

“It’s at a resort,” Hiro said. “I’m looking at pictures of resorts in tourist areas down south for my screenplay. See, this particular one has these showers attached to every room. There’s three walls, so the couple has privacy, but the ceiling is entirely open – so you can see the moon and the stars. The water spout looks like a tree branch. And over there, built into the wall . . .”

“It’s a blow job bench!” Kazi said. “No, really! What else would something like that be used for?”

“Well, it’s called a ‘love seat’ in the description, but . . . yeah, that’s what it’s for,” Hiro said. 

“You really did get the green light for the screenplay?” Kazi said.

“I sent the treatment to Uruha last night,” Hiro said. “He came back with a green light almost right away.”

“All RIGHT!” Kazi said. “Can I be in it?”

“Wow, that was subtle,” Hiro said.

“I could SO be in it!” Kazi said. “Don’t you have a say in casting?”

“That’s Uruha’s decision in the end,” Hiro said. “Although I did have some people in mind when I was writing - Subaru for the guy who’s looking to fall in love, Toya as the guy he falls for and Mahiro for the guy who couldn’t care less. The other lead role, the horndog . . . I really wasn’t thinking of anyone. I’m letting Uruha decide himself.”

“And the other parts?” Kazi said. “Is there a bartender? I could so be the bartender! Come on, I KNOW that kind of thing.” He paused. “You think they really are gonna let you shoot in this place? The one with the love shower?”

“Probably not,” Hiro said. “We’re not going to have the budget. I mean, we’ll have a bigger budget than we did before, but not a HUGE budget. They might be able to recreate the shower with set decorating, anyway. Maybe they’ll loan me Junji. He’s good at that kind of thing.”

“They could loan me Junji,” Kazi said. “They could loan him to me anytime.”

“And what about Tomoya?” Hiro said, looking at him, slowly.

“Hey, Junji is Tomoya’s boyfriend, remember?” Kazi said. “If I’m fooling around with one of them, why not both of them?”

Hiro laughed. “Fuck, we REALLY need to find boyfriends, don’t we? Permanent ones, not fooling-around ones.”

“Why?” Kazi said. “We’re enjoying ourselves fooling around, aren’t we? You sure went into the bathing room with Subaru and Toya pretty damn fast the other night.

“Oh, yeah,” Hiro said, softly. “That was fun. A LOT of fun.”

“But yeah,” Kazi said. “It would be nice to have something like Jui and Jun and Toya have with each other. Open to fun, but there’s a lot of feeling there. And they’re all happy.”

“Way happy,” Hiro said. “And it just sort of HAPPENED with them. Jui and Jun met when they were with Hard Candy, they met Toya when they started their own company, and that was it.”

“Some guys have all the luck, huh?” Kazi said. “Wonder if there’s any of their luck left over for us?”

“We’re going to be meeting more people than ever.” Hiro pushed his computer to the side. “We’ll be working more with the PSC crew. They might introduce us to more of their friends.” 

Kazi was quiet for a moment. “Hey . . . you ever wonder if you’ve already MET the person who’s right for you – and you don’t even know it yet?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, your ideal guy could already be part of your life. But you just haven’t been able to see it because you’ve been distracted by someone or something else.”

“Do you think about that?”

Kazi shrugged. “From time to time. Not that there’s anyone specific I have in mind, but . . . yeah.”

“If that’s the case, you’ll know in time, right?” Hiro said. “I mean, if it’s fate, it’s fate.”

“Well, do you believe in fate?” Kazi said.

Hiro paused. “I think fate had a hand in our careers. I mean, can you believe we’ve come so far in such a short time? A couple of months ago, we thought we were done. And now . . .” He pointed to his computer. “I’ve got approval to do the script I’ve wanted to do the whole damn time we were in the industry.”

“Hey, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, right?” Kazi said. “Just enjoy the ride.”

“I am,” Hiro said. “Why do you think I’m looking up showers like this?” He pulled the computer toward him again. “You gotta admit, though – the number of times we’ve had the rug pulled out from under us? Fest Video folding? Almost losing The Diamond Mine? You have to wonder if fate’s on our side, or if it’s always waiting to kick us in the ass . . .”

“It’s not,” Kazi said. “It’s not going to. Don’t even think like that, Hiro. We’ve paid our dues. And now, we enjoy the result.” He headed for the bedroom, carrying the garment bag. 

Hiro went back to his script, but the idea of fate was still in his mind. Did fate love them? Hate them? Was it really going to deliver him someone, or more than one someone, who was going to love him the way Jui and Jun and Toya loved each other?

And if he kept having thoughts like that, he wasn’t going to get anything productive done. He pushed it to the back of his mind and returned to his screenplay.

* * *

The meeting with Uruha had gone well. More than well.

Hiro was just about skipping as he moved down the street. He’d E-mailed Uruha a full draft, and the director loved it.

“It’s like an ’80s college road trip movie,” he said. “Only modernized – and a lot sexier.”

“Are we going to have enough budget to do this?” Hiro said.

“Of course,” Uruha said. “We made plenty of contacts in Okinawa when we were shooting down there for Heart of the Ocean and Swashbucklers.”

“Okinawa?” Hiro said. “Really? We’re REALLY going to film it in Okinawa?”

“Yes,” Uruha said. “We’ll probably be able to film at a small resort – not as extensive as the one in your script, but we can make it look bigger.” He paused. “They’re not going to know what we’re REALLY filming, of course. They never do.”

“Um, there’s an outdoor sex scene in this script . . .”

“We’ll film that one in Tokyo, at one of the properties we have access to,” Uruha said. “You can get away with a lot of trickery between careful editing and close-ups. I’ve gotten very good at that kind of thing.”

Hiro looked at the Best Director JAVAs on Uruha’s shelf – he wasn’t going to argue with that one. The man obviously knew what he was doing. “Can . . . can I be on the set when it’s shot?”

“Of course,” Uruha said. “But let me ask you this – do you want to be in the film? I know you’re both an actor and a writer.”

“I can?” Hiro said. “Really?”

“Oh, yes,” Uruha replied. “I usually do ask my writers if they have anyone in mind for roles – and that includes themselves.”

“In that case?” Hiro said. “I’ll tell you who I had in mind when I was writing.” He turned Uruha’s computer toward himself, which was showing the first page of the screenplay, with the list of characters.

“Mahiro,” he said, pointing to the name of the doesn’t-give-a-damn guy. “Subaru . . . and Toya.” He then pointed to the boyfriend of Toya’s character, blushing a little. “And, um, this is the part I want. I’ve done a lot of work with Toya before.”

“And you’d like to work with Subaru?” Uruha said.

“Well, yes.”

“So, what about the other major role?” Uruha said.

“I couldn’t really come up with anyone,” Hiro said. “I thought about it, but . . . no real ideas. I do know I need it to be someone around the same age as the others.”

“How do you see the character?” Uruha said. “He’s clearly on the prowl. Do you see him as a hyper-confident stud? A repressed guy who’s letting himself go?”

“Maybe,” Hiro said, “a sex kitten. You know, a guy who’s really good at seduction, but with a softer approach than a stud.”

“Interesting,” Uruha said. “Well, I have one or two people in mind if you can’t come up with someone – but why don’t you sleep on it and see what you think? And we also have to cast the other two major parts – the musician and the politician.”

“I’ll let you do that,” Hiro said. “Thanks, Uruha. It really means a lot that you want to film this. I’ve had this screenplay in mind for a while – but I couldn’t do anything about it. Budgets, you know.”

“It doesn’t surprise me at all that Heavy Hitter wasn’t willing to give you the money you needed,” Uruha said. “We’ll talk more about this later. I have some business to attend to regarding the JAVAs. You’ll be there, right?”

“Oh, you bet,” Hiro said. “Kazi finally dragged me out to get an outfit. He said I could stop writing for long enough to do that.”

“Devoted to what you do,” Uruha said. “I like that. All right, I’ll see you later, then!”

And now, Hiro was humming to himself as he entered his favorite bar – the one where he and Kazi had gone drinking with Tomoya, ultimately resulting in Kazi and Tomoya ending up in a love hotel. He still wondered if his friend would find someone to truly make him happy full-time, much as he liked Tomoya and knew he wouldn’t break Kazi’s heart.

Fate again, he thought. I’ve been thinking more about fate than a fortuneteller does lately.

A voice next to him said, “Hey, there! Fancy meeting you here.”

“I’m in here all the time, HAL,” Hiro said. “You know that.”

“I do,” his friend said. “What I DON’T know is how the meeting with Uruha went. Go on, tell me!”

“Let me order a drink first!” Hiro said.

“I’ll do it for you,” HAL said. He waved the bartender over. “Hey, there! Two Sapporos and two whiskey shots!”

“I don’t know if I need the . . .”

“Of course you need the shot,” HAL said. “You’re celebrating, right? The meeting was a success?”

“Huge,” Hiro replied.

“I knew it would be! Your scripts are the best-kept secret in the industry,” HAL said. “And now they won’t be secret any more, will they?”

“Uruha seemed really enthusiastic,” Hiro said. “He even took my casting suggestions – even when I said I wanted to cast myself.”

“Nice,” HAL said. “So who did you suggest?”

Hiro outlined his choices for four of the major roles. “But I can’t come up with anyone for the other role.”

“Nobody?” HAL said.

Hiro shook his head. “Total blank.”

“Well, you know . . . there’s someone right in front of you.”

Hiro blinked. “You want to play that part?”

“Of course I want to!” HAL said. “Come on – it’s a great role! And I’ve never played anything like that before! Kazi always gets cast as the wild one. Gaku always gets cast as the kittenish one. And I’m always Jui or Jun’s best friend. I want to be the wild sex kitten for once!”

“You do?” Hiro said.

“You know as well as I do that the directors we worked with before liked to typecast all of us,” HAL said. “And I’m the lead character’s eccentric best friend. Usually with benefits. You and Toya are usually the super-cutie innocent ones.” He paused. “Well, that’s not much of a stretch.”

“I know,” Hiro said. “I mean, I never got anywhere with directors before. They always said they had to play to the market. Whatever the market was.”

“Well, you’ve got Uruha’s ear now!” HAL said. “And you’re going to do something with it!” The drinks were put in front of them, and HAL held up his whiskey shot in a toast. “To your dream film – and me getting that role!”

“To my dream film,” Hiro said, holding up his own shot.

“And?” HAL said.

“You really do want that role?” HAL said.

“Yes! You don’t think I can play it?”

“Of course you can,” Hiro said. “All right. To my dream film, and you getting that role.”

“KAMPAI!” they shouted together as they clinked their glasses, and drank.

I never thought of him for the part, Hiro thought. I never even came close to thinking about him. He didn’t want to admit it, but maybe he was playing to their old directors’ stereotypes, too.

* * *

Several drinks later, they were talking about dream co-stars they’d love to have.

“Seriously,” HAL said, “if you could cast anyone in the world opposite yourself in a video, who would it be?”

“Anyone?” Hiro said.

“Anyone at all,” HAL said. “Well, in the industry, of course. No casting yourself opposite Johnny’s Entertainment boys.”

“Well . . .” Hiro said. “That’s not something I’ve ever thought about . . .”

“Oh, come on,” HAL said. “There’s got to be SOMEBODY.”

“Who’s yours, then?” Hiro said.

“I asked first!”

“All right, then.” He thought for a moment. He had to come up with a name. Why was this so hard? And the first one that popped into his head tumbled out of his mouth. “Ruiza,” he said.

“Ruiza?” HAL said. “Really?”

“You have to admit that he’s beautiful,” HAL said. And there’s no chance of my actually working with him, he thought, since he’s not with our company.

“Hell, yes,” HAL said. “He’s absolutely stunning. You’ve got rich tastes, you know that?”

“You said I could pick anyone,” Hiro said. “Okay, I want to hear yours.”

“That’s easy,” HAL said. He finished his beer, slammed it down on the table and said, “Kouki.”

“Kouki?” Hiro said. “Wow.”

“Why wow?” HAL said. “The man is HOT. Severely hot. Five-alarm hot. Why do you think I watched Swashbucklers as many times as I did?”

“Because you like pirates?”

“No, NOT because I like pirates!”

“You do know that I might be able to get you to co-star with him, right?” Hiro said.

HAL paused, drink halfway to his mouth. “You can?”

“We’re affiliated with PSC now. You said I have Uruha’s ear now. And if I write a script with possible parts for you and Kouki, and suggest that you be co-stars . . .”

HAL suddenly threw himself at Hiro and flung his arms around him. “Please put me in a video opposite Kouki! Please, please, please . . .”

“Whoa!” Hiro struggled to keep his balance. The man was nearly dragging both of them off the barstool.

“I’ll do anything,” HAL said.

“You don’t have to do that.” Hiro was hanging onto the edge of the counter with both hands now. Any second now, gravity was going to assert itself and they’d both end up in a heap on the floor.

“What if I want to?” HAL said.

“Want to what?” Hiro was trying to wriggle out of his friend’s grasp now. No go. It was like being the star of a tentacle hentai.

“Do anything,” HAL said. “It’s been a long time since you and I have co-starred in a scene.”

“I thought you wanted to co-star with Kouki.”

“I do,” HAL said. “Later. After you write that script. Right now . . . why don’t we co-star with each other?”

Hiro finally managed to squirm away from his friend. “You’re drunk,” he said.

“So are you,” HAL said.

“I think I need to get you home,” Hiro said. He signaled the bartender for the final tab.

“Good idea,” HAL said. “Take me home.”

“I mean GET you home. To sleep it off,” Hiro said. He mentally ran down what they’d drank. HAL had thrown in a couple more whiskey shots, while Hiro had stuck with one, so he was decidedly the drunker of the two of them.

He managed to get his friend out of the door and into a cab. Rather than take HAL back to his own place, Hiro thought, he’d dump him on the couch of his and Kazi’s apartment. Kazi would understand. Not like something like that hadn’t happened before.

* * *

Kazi just kind of stared at the guest passed out on their couch.

“What the hell happened to him?” he said.

“About six beers and four whiskey shots,” Hiro said. He was actually amazing himself with how coherent he was at this point. His alcohol tolerance must have been getting higher.

Kazi shook his head. “Four shots? Not good. You’re better off with a mixed drink. Even a mixed shot. It’s got at least SOME fruit juice in it to balance it out.” He was being, of course, ever the bartender. He looked at Hiro. “What about you?”

“Only one whiskey shot.” Hiro waved his hand. “I’m going to bed.”

“How’d the meeting go, by the way?” Kazi called after him as he stumbled toward the water closet.

“Fabulous,” Hiro said. “I’ll tell you in the morning.”

Morning was more like noon, though. Hiro stumbled into the kitchen to find Kazi had gone out – and a pitcher of his famous hangover remedy was in the fridge. He knew how to get people drunk, and he knew how to cure the result.

Hiro poured the concoction and stumbled into the living room, to find HAL sitting up, holding his head. A second glass was needed for the other patient, it seemed.

“Here,” he said, handing his friend the drink. “Just swallow it – quickly.”

HAL took the glass and managed a medium-sized gulp. “Did I say anything embarrassing last night?” he said.

“Depends on what you call embarrassing,” Hiro said.

“I remember asking you for a part in your new screenplay . . .”

“You did.”

“And talking about how I always get cast as the best friend . . .”

“Yes. You did that, too.”

“And . . .” HAL took another swallow. “Oh, shit. I didn’t . . . did I?”

“Depends on what it is,” Hiro said.

“Talk about . . . people I want to star with?”

“I won’t tell Kouki,” Hiro said.

“Fuck. I did say it.” HAL took a big drink. “Nobody we knew was around, were they?”

“No,” Hiro said. He drank from his own glass. 

“You and I didn’t do anything, did we?”

“You weren’t in any shape to.” Hiro sat on the floor next to his friend. “You passed out as soon as we got home.”

“I’m not in any shape to now, either,” HAL said. “I probably won’t be for the rest of the day.” He drained the glass, and lay back down. “Next time I try to drink that much, shoot me.”

“You really want that part, don’t you?” Hiro said.

HAL closed his eyes, draping his hand over his forehead. “Yes. I want it really bad – if Uruha will give it to me.”

“You’ll probably be working with guys you haven’t before,” Hiro said. “Uruha will probably want to put PSC regulars in the cast.”

“That’s okay,” HAL said. “I’m willing to have new experiences. I knew what I was getting into when I signed up for this.”

“Why DID you sign up for this, anyway?” Hiro said. “For the industry, anyway. I don’t think you ever told me.”

“Couldn’t get any real acting jobs,” HAL said. “I tried regular acting. I tried voice acting. And then, well . . . a friend of a friend introduced me to you guys.”

“Voice acting?” Hiro said. “You tried to be a seiyuu?”

“Yep,” HAL said. “And it fell through. Completely.” He raised his arm and looked at Hiro. “And I know you got into this because you couldn’t sell your screenplays.”

“Well, yes,” Hiro said. “Not for lack of trying.” He paused. “I still send them out to producers, you know. My ‘real’ screenplays. And I still get nowhere.”

“Sometimes I think we were just meant to end up where we are,” HAL said. “That’s why none of us made it anywhere else. Porn NEEDS your scripts. The mainstream film industry doesn’t.”

And there was fate again. It seems to come up a lot lately, Hiro thought. “Do you think it’s a bad thing?” he said. “That we ended up here, I mean.”

“No,” HAL said. “Not at all. It’s comfortable, you know? It’s got nice people. Nobody judges each other. And it has, well . . .”

Hiro leaned over him and said, teasingly, “Kouki?”

“I still can’t believe I said that,” HAL groaned.

“It’s our secret,” said Hiro. “I’m not going to tell anyone you said that. I’ll just suggest, very quietly, that Uruha cast him opposite you.”

“Please,” HAL said. “The keeping it a secret part, I meant.” 

“You know,” Hiro said, “the more I think about it? The more I can see you as the character you want to play. The horndog, I mean. You’re not exactly like that, but you do have a lot of the qualities he does. Adventurous, fun-loving, a leader who can convince other people to do crazy things . . .”

“So . . . you’re going to tell Uruha that you want him to cast me?”

“Yes.” Hiro finished his glass. “Yes, I think I will.” He paused. “Okay, I definitely will. But right now? I’m going to get us more of that stuff. We both need it.” He headed for the kitchen.

“Hey,” HAL said, sitting up halfway. “If something HAD happened between us last night . . .”

Hiro turned, halfway to the fridge. “What?”

“Would it have been all that bad?”

Hiro smiled. “No. No, it wouldn’t have been.”

That idea was left hanging in the air as he got their next dosage of hangover cure.

* * *

Hiro knocked on the door of HAL’s tiny apartment the next evening. HAL answered the door, wearing a yukata, his hair slightly damp. “Hi,” he said. “What’s up?”

“Good news,” Hiro said. “He cast you.”

“He DID?” HAL suddenly threw himself at Hiro and hugged him. “Thank you!”

“And he said you’ll have an opportunity to meet the guys he’s planning to cast opposite you. He never casts anyone opposite someone they just met, or someone they don’t want to work with.”

“I’ll meet them,” HAL said. “Oh, wow. This is going to be HUGE for my career, Hiro. HUGE!”

“I’m just glad I could help,” Hiro said. 

“Come in,” HAL said. “Sit down.” He indicated the small couch. “I’d offer you a drink, but I don’t have any, and given how much we drank the other night – it’s just as well.”

Hiro sat next to him. “We did have fun the other night, though. Maybe too much fun.”

“We haven’t spent enough time together – just the two of us,” HAL said. “We’ve always been with the others.” He paused. “Maybe we should have done that sooner.”

“We can make up for lost time,” Hiro said.

“Oh?” HAL said. “How about you be my date for the JAVAs, then?”

“You mean it?” Hiro said.

“Of course, I mean it,” HAL said. He took Hiro’s hand. “I don’t kid about things like that.”

“Okay,” Hiro said. “It’s a date.” He leaned over and kissed HAL’s lips, lightly – and then realized that whoops, maybe he shouldn’t have done that. “Um, well . . .”

“Um, what?” HAL said. “You liked it, right?”

“Well, yes.”

“And so did I,” HAL said. He leaned over toward the other man. “So, why be embarrassed? Give into it.”

“You really are the sex kitten in the script,” Hiro said, his lips mere centimeters from the other man’s now.

“Want me to show you how much of a sex kitten I can be?” HAL murmured.

He closed the remaining distance, and the resulting kiss was blazing hot, their lips parting quickly, tongues slipping into one another’s mouths. Hiro pulled his friend closer, reaching for the tie of the yukata and starting to undo it.

HAL eased away. “Wait a second,” he said.

Hiro looked confused. “But . . . I thought you wanted to . . .”

“We need the futon, don’t we? That couch is nowhere big enough.” HAL quickly went to the closet, pulled out his bedroll and unfurled it on the floor, tossing pillows next to it – then getting something else out of the closet and putting it on the floor. Condoms and lube, of course, along with a small package of baby wipes. “There!”

“We’re getting you an apartment with a bed,” Hiro said, standing up and stripping off his shirt. It landed on the floor, his pants, underwear and socks joining it soon after. He walked up to the other man, pulling him back in his arms and saying, “Now, where were we?”

He unfastened the tie of the yukata fully as they kissed again, and pushed the garment down and off, running his hands along the other man’s back. It had been way, way too long since he’d touched this guy. His skin was soft and warm and felt absolutely silken, inviting him to touch more, to run his hands up to the shoulders and along the arms.

As if on an unheard signal, they tumbled to the futon together, side-by-side. HAL leaned over so he could get at Hiro’s neck, scraping his teeth along the pulse line like a vampire, then licking the spot tenderly. By the time he nipped and sucked, Hiro was arching his neck back, gasping softly.

He felt nails very lightly scratching down his side, not hard enough to really cause pain, but just enough to bring about a thrill of danger. He found himself rolling the two of them over so that he was on top, lowering his head to a nipple, running his tongue against it.

Hiro was so, so glad that they didn’t try doing this drunk. He wanted his senses completely sharp for this. He wanted to feel and see and taste everything, the texture of the hardening flesh under his tongue, the slight tang of the other man’s skin, the low moan the other man made.

“More,” HAL murmured, and Hiro quickly moved his head to the other nipple, running his tongue over it slowly. He sucked, feeling his lover shudder . . .

And then, he found himself rolled over on his back. HAL moved up, until he was straddling Hiro’s shoulders, his cock pressed against his lover’s lips. It was an invitation that Hiro was going to take. He ran his tongue slowly along the shaft, moving upward, exploring it little by little.

To his surprise, it was pulled away from him. HAL shifted his position, moving downward and rolling on top of Hiro, pressing their hips together so their cocks were touching . . . but before Hiro could grind against him, he lifted his hips, denying him the contact. Hiro moaned in frustration.

“You want this?” HAL lowered his hips, bringing them together again, and rubbed against him a few times, then pulled back.

“Yes,” Hiro gasped.

“You really do?” HAL repeated the motion, a teasing brush, then pulling back.

“Yes!” Hiro arched toward him. “Please!”

HAL pressed the two of them together, and Hiro raised his hips, grinding hard against him, moving faster to increase the friction, thinking this had never felt so good, the feeling of cock on cock, the two of them rubbing together.

He reached for HAL’s ass, wanting to grab him and hold him in place and never let him get away again. But HAL slipped away again, pulling away from Hiro and moving down to the other end of the futon, getting on all fours.

HAL looked back over his shoulder, seductively. “I think this is what you REALLY want,” he said.

Hiro let out a moan at the sight. HAL usually topped on-camera, but off, he was a switch. Which pretty much described Hiro himself, except Hiro was usually an on-camera bottom. Hell, their whole group of friends was pretty much, “Whatever someone feels like doing with someone else at the moment” when it came to seme and uke.

He grabbed the bottle of lube in one hand, using the other to lightly spank the gorgeous ass in front of him, making HAL let out a small moan. “Yes,” he said. “Do it again.” Hiro gladly obliged, gently smacking the other cheek, then the first again.

If HAL had wanted to prove his sex kitten credentials, he was earning them in spades right now. With honors.

Hiro opened the bottle and poured some on his fingers, bringing one to the other man’s entrance and gently pushing in. HAL arched back against him. “I can’t wait to feel you fucking me hard,” he murmured.

“I can’t wait to do it,” Hiro said, moving the finger in and out gently, trying not to let his eagerness get in the way of his desire to make sure that his lover was opened up completely so there’d be no pain. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was ruin a moment like this.

A second finger slipped in, moving in and out slowly and moving apart gently, and he heard the other man moan, moving back against him. By the time that he slid in the third, HAL was thrusting back against him hard, murmuring, “Do it, I’m ready, I’m so ready . . .”

Hiro was very glad for the package of wipes. He opened it, pulling one out, cleaning his fingers quickly. Just as quickly, he grabbed a condom and put it on, then lubed himself. He poured a bit more onto the other man’s entrance, then positioned himself behind him.

As he slid in, he closed his eyes, losing himself in the tight heat that enveloped him bit by tantalizing bit, moaning very softly. He paused, looking down at the man beneath him, trying to tell from his body stance whether he was in discomfort at all. (This position did have a disadvantage – you could give it to your partner deep and hard and more directly stimulate his prostate, but you couldn’t see his face).

“Go on,” HAL said. “Please.”

Hiro started a gentle, slow thrust, thinking that HAL felt so damn good, he should have done this sooner, should have done it more, and the way the other man was responding, with long, slow sounds of pleasure, just made him want to move faster.

He picked up the pace slowly, carefully, hearing his lover’s moans get louder, and his own got louder in return, the only way someone could react to the kind of warm, sweet pleasure that was stealing through his body.

His hands gripped the other man’s hips as he thrust faster, deeper, his breathing becoming ragged, his skin starting to glisten with sweat. HAL let out a low growl as Hiro hit a sweet spot deep within him, and Hiro aimed for it again and again, his hands now starting to move everywhere on his lover’s body, running over hot, damp skin.

“Fuck me hard,” HAL gasped, his hips churning against Hiro, thrusting against him, taking in as much cock as he could. Hiro did what his lover commanded, one hand sliding under his body, finding HAL’s erection and caressing it, starting to stroke it to the rhythm of his thrusting.

They moved together, again and again and again, and suddenly, HAL pushed backward, gasping hard, then let out a loud cry. Hiro felt the hot wetness on his hand as his lover came hard, and he thrust into the beautiful ass, seeking his own ecstasy, feeling the heat in his body swell . . .

The hot explosion nearly overwhelmed him. He let out a long, wordless cry as his body trembled with overwhelming pleasure that seemed to be going on forever. Finally, both men fell to the futon in a sweaty, panting heap.

They lay there for a long moment, the only sound their heavy breathing, gradually slowing and returning to normal. Slowly, they disentangled themselves until they were lying side-by-side, and they kissed, tenderly.

“I’d say we made up for lost time,” HAL said.

“You proved you’re the sex kitten, all right,” Hiro replied. He snuggled against him. “I’m glad you’re my date.”

“And there’s going to be more dates after that, right?” HAL said.

“As many as you want,” said Hiro.

“And I’ll give you up for the evening if Ruiza hits on you,” HAL said, teasingly.

Hiro put a hand over his face. “Oh, God . . . I did say that, didn’t I?”

“No shame in it,” HAL said. “Right?”

“Oh, hell,” Hiro said. He paused. “I’ll give you up for the evening if Kouki hits on you, too.”

“Thank you,” HAL said. “That’s very generous.” He hugged him closer. “I don’t regret any of the last couple of days.”

“Even the hangover?”

“Yes. Even the hangover. It resulted in this, didn’t it?”

They hugged each other closer. They both knew that yes, if their industry crushes hit on him, they really would give each other up for the evening. This was the porn industry, after all, and that’s how things worked.

But they also knew they’d come back to each other. Because that was the way industry relationships worked, too.

As Hiro snuggled against his lover, he thought that if this was fate, then it seemed that – for once – fate liked him very, very much.


End file.
